lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ebrimund Jocic
Ebrimund Jocic is the son of Detrimund, and Rula Jocic making him a member of and the current heir to House Jocic. Ebrimund has two siblings in the form of Elisa, and Welimund Jocic of which his sister fled the family after becoming involved in the rebel movement in Pannonia and has become a major thorn in the side of the Pannonia regime, while Welimund is a prominent fixture for the loyalist regime of the realm of pannonia. Ebrimund Jocic and Ludwina Vedelstein would be betrothed at the age of twelve and then married at fifteen and while Ebrimund was initially overjoyed at his bride he came to discover she was extremely emotionally damaged and while she was devout in her loyalty to him he begin to stray looking for love. Following the discovery of Ludwina's emotional issues it was Ebrimund Jocic that came to take Myrcella a commoner from a village near the capital as his concubine and the two came to fall deeply in love. Following the death of Myrcella Jocic it was Ebrimund who made a deal with Flemeth selling his soul of sorts to her so that Flemeth would intervene and bring her back to death but not as a normal human instead becoming the first Damphir. Following his rise to King of Pannonia it was Ebrimund who was forced by Flemeth to also become a Damphir and following this he has formed the Damphir Court around himself and his queens. Ebrimund Jocic would be born the second child but first son of King Detrimund thus making him first in the line of succession to the Realm of Pannonia and House Jocic. Ebrimund Jocic would grow up within the walls if the town of Pannonia where growing up there he would spend much of his time in the Holy Temple of Malekor where he grew extremely well spoken in the words of Malekor and a devout member of the Chuch of Malekor. At the age of fourteen his mother would be publically executed after she became known as the spiritual leader of the Pannonian rebels and this would bring about the arrival of Flemeth into the court and upon her arrival Flemeth would begin to exert influence over Ebrimund pushing him further down the road of Chaos. Characteristics Personality History Ebrimund Jocic would be born the second child but first son of King Detrimund thus making him first in the line of succession to the Realm of Pannonia and House Jocic. In public his mother was seen to be the wife of the king in the form of Rula Jocic but in truth his birth was consieved through deception as Flemeth entered the court of Pannonia and slept with the king in the guise of Rula marking Ebrimund as a child of Flemeth and a half titan. Early History Ebrimund Jocic would grow up within the walls if the town of Pannonia where growing up there he would spend much of his time in the Holy Temple of Malekor where he grew extremely well spoken in the words of Malekor and a devout member of the Chuch of Malekor. The Fourth Pannonian Civil War Main Article : The Fourth Pannonian Civil War Family Members Flemeth Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Flemeth - Mother|link=Flemeth Relationships Flemeth Cover Front Amazing.jpg|'Flemeth' - - - Mother Figure/Ally - - - Flemeth and Ebrimund would become intertwined following Flemeth secretly giving birth to him, and then orchestrating his rise to prominence and eventually turning him into a Damphir.|link=Flemeth Gotlinda_Kamstra_Cover_Front_Amazing1.jpg|'Gotlinda Kamstra' - Ally/Lover - Ebrimund and Gotlinda would become initially allies but as his presence removed the control of Flemeth on her it was Gotlinda that became obsessed with him and in this obsession she barely left his side and becoming one of his most ardent supporters.|link=Gotlinda Kamstra Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Pannonia Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:House Jocic Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Desciple of Flemeth Category:Titan Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Damphir